<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С тебя причитается by ktj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735903">С тебя причитается</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj'>ktj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто покупает своему парню шоколад по скидке? Гарри Поттер, вот кто... Но не стоит волноваться – в конечном итоге это сработало))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С тебя причитается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко откинулся на спину, наслаждаясь невероятными ощущениями роскошного рта Гарри на своем члене. У него действительно самый талантливый язык. У Драко промелькнула мысль о вероятности существования какой-то связи между способностью Гарри говорить на парселтанге и его исключительным умением отсасывать. Это была его последняя разумная мысль, прежде чем всё внимание поглотил накативший экстаз от второго оргазма за утро.</p><p>Открыв глаза, Драко увидел перед собой лицо Гарри, медленно слизывающего с верхней губы остатки его спермы. Протянув руку, он зарылся пальцами в растрепанные влажные волосы любовника, притягивая ближе, чтоб насладиться призрачным вкусом своего семени на его губах.</p><p>— Я уже загладил свою вину? — спросил Гарри, выжидающе глядя в его глаза.</p><p>— Хммм… даже не знаю, Поттер, — Драко посмотрел на своего парня, медленно провел большим пальцем по его покрасневшей нижней губе. — Кое-кому не следовало покупать подарок на День святого Валентина со скидкой… даже если его парня в этот день не было в городе, — произнес Драко, указывая на большую коробку конфет с уличающим ценником.</p><p>— Ну, ты же в курсе… меня воспитывали магглы, — Гарри наградил Драко извиняющимся взглядом. — И, я думаю, что показал тебе насколько раскаиваюсь.</p><p>— Возможно, еще разок покажет это более явно.</p><p>— Только разок? — уточнил Гарри, едва заметно улыбаясь.</p><p>Драко внимательнее вгляделся в удовлетворенное выражение, явно обозначившееся на лице Гарри, и почувствовал, как улыбается в ответ.</p><p>— Гарри… — довольно протянул Драко, — ты коварный маленький змеёныш…</p><p>— Ну, я же почти попал на Слизерин, помнишь?</p><p>— И что прикажешь с тобой делать?</p><p>— Может быть, это я смогу что-нибудь сделать… для тебя, — глаза Гарри хитро блестели, в то время как язык скользнул по кончику почти опавшего члена Драко.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — Драко улыбнулся и снова откинулся назад, готовясь взыскать с Гарри должок… в третий раз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>